


Go All The Way

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Pleading, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch's POV</p>
<p>It's Hutch's turn to tell what he likes best about Starsky.</p>
<p>A Songfic Inspired by Go All The Way By Eric Carmen & The Raspberries<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voKihZAN4ng</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I went to an all girl's Catholic High School run by the Dominican Sisters. (Dominique, nique , nique.) Nun School. Go All The Way was my class anthem. We talked the jukebox guy into putting the 45 in our lunchroom jukebox. Took the Nuns 3 months to figure out the words and pull it. This Songfic is dedicated to the girls of Queen Of The Rosary, Class Of 1973.

Hutch POV

So Starsky wrote one of these things about my smile? That's embarrassing. Well now it's my turn. Man, I sure do like these Netbook things. The mysterious M. lets me use it when she visits. Starsk and I met her in the alley behind Huggy's. She rides around in this blue English police call box. Says she's from the future. 

This futuristic typewriter is fantastic to write with. If I make a mistake like Clutch. I just remove the C...utch...add a H...Hutch. I just love it. No more getting that white out crap all over when I write Sergeant Studsky instead of Starsky. M. won't tell me about the future. 

Except she said that Starsk and I are legends. Imagine. And she said the smog is a little better in BC. And that in some states Gay marriage is allowed. You guys did good. Makes me proud.

Oh, yeah. The thing I like best about Starsky isn't his smile. (Although it's a great one.) Or his loyalty, spirit, bravery, or inner (and outer) beauty. No, what I like best about Starsky is that he loves me. He loves the mean, worthless, unlovable man I am and the giving, loving, trusting man I try to be. I want to tell you about the first time. You know, THE FIRST TIME, do I have to spell it out for you?

Oh, I'm not going to say where, when or give a blow by blow. Not without asking Starsk first. We're Cops. But M. said I can trust you guys. And we trust her. Got us out of some scrapes, that M.

Anyway, I chose the song Go All The Way, for obvious reasons. I had to change the gender pronouns. M. said that was okay. Actually she ranted about gender pronouns in love songs for about 45 minutes. Spunky, that M. Reminds me of Starsk. So here goes.

.oOOo. 

I never knew how complete love could be  
Till he kissed me and said,  
"Baby, please go all the way,  
It feels so right  
Being with you here tonight,  
Please, go all the way,  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go"

We were home. I won't say which one. Anywhere Starsky is, is home enough for me. It was just a normal day, Well, as close to normal as we get. We had pizza, and a six pack. Turned on a Warriors game, because nothing else was on.

We had kissed. We had changed our lives forever. I was scared shitless.

Starsky was so... natural... about the whole thing. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. I loved Starsk. I knew that. I wanted him. I wanted a life with him by my side. I'd marry him tomorrow if I could. Commitment was no problem. The chance we were taking with our careers? Piece of cake. It was the...logistics of it. I had no idea how to love Starsky. I felt like a virgin sacrifice on the alter of a blue jean wearing God.

And Starsky knew it.

He put his hand to my face as I pretended to watch the game. He turned me. He kissed me. I melted. Then I froze. He stilled his moving hands.

"Hutch, Babe? What's wrong? Don't ya wanna go all the way? I mean it feels so right ya know. I love ya so much. Just like this. All comfy on the couch. Come on, let me hold ya."

I fell into those strong warm arms and was surrounded with love. I felt like I wanted to tell him to stop. To go real slow. Let me think, adjust my mind.

Then he whispered, "I love you."

I couldn't say what I wanted to say  
Till he whispered, "I love you so,  
Please go all the way,  
It feels so right  
Being with you here tonight,  
Please, go all the way,  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go"

Starsky started unbuttoning my shirt. He stroked my chest and kissed me with a heat that started to burn away the fear.

"Oh, please, baby, go all the way with me tonight. It's so right, so right."

I pushed him away, and stood. I started pacing the floor.

"Hutch? What? Aren't ya ready? Do ya need more time?"

Before his love I was cruel and mean,  
I had a hole in the place where my heart should have been  
But now I've changed,  
And it feels so strange  
I come alive when he does all those things to me

I told him. I told him I was cruel and mean. I told him he should be running. I told him I destroyed everything I loved. And I told him I loved him most of all. And he says,

"Come on" (He grabs my hand)  
"Come on" (He leads me to the bed)  
"Come on" (He takes my clothes off)  
"Come on" (He takes his clothes off)  
"I need you" (He lays me down on the bed)  
"I love you" (He crawls in next to me)  
"I need you" (I finally let go and let love)

And I say to my beautiful man,

Please, go all the way  
It feels so right being with you here tonight  
Please, go all the way  
Just hold me close  
Don't ever let me go

We went all the way and never looked back.

S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H

Comments

Great job Hutch! Love & Kisses M.

Comments

Hutch, you're a bastard, you know that? A beautiful, blue eyed, blond, blintzy bastard. When you coming home? Love, Starsk.

Comments 

Got Ya! Love, Hutch. (I'll be home soon, baby, M.'s dropping me off. That police box is a lot bigger on the inside.)

Comments 

Hey! Blondie. You got to remove the C... and the l...from Clutch to get back to Hutch. But I don't mind you calling me Stud...sky.

Comments 

Shut up, Studsky.


End file.
